happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fastest Tree Friend in the World
Fastest Tree Friend in the World is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Josh cheats in a marathon with jet boots. 's socks instead.]] Roles Starring *Josh Featuring *Velo *Cuddles *Sporty *Fatty *Nutty *Todd *Injury Appearances *Sniffles *Cro-Marmot *Gutsy *Pranky *Russell *Lumpy Plot A marathon is being held on the street today. Cuddles, Sporty, Fatty, Nutty, Cro-Marmot and Injury all attend to race to the finish line to win a gold trophy. Todd also attends the marathon to prove he can be faster than anyone else. Velo arrives with his bike, and Lumpy the referee allows this despite it is supposed to be a foot race. Last and sadly least, Josh barely makes it in time for the marathon to begin. Lumpy shoots his gun and the racers start running (except Cro-Marmot). Josh barely makes it past Injury and Fatty as everyone else speeds fast him. He spots Sniffles working on some jet boots and thinks he should cheat. He puts the boots on and presses a button, allowing him to run much faster than before. He blasts right through Sporty and Cuddles slips on his blood, then being run over by Velo's bike. Nutty eats his candy and gets faster with hyperactiveness. Todd just couldn't let anyone else reach the finish line before him, so he runs faster to catch up. As the marathon continues, Josh goes off course and couldn't turn back. He zooms through a bee farm and smashes several hives, getting stung by bees while others splatter on his face. Velo bikes through the bee farm while Todd tries to become the queen (or king) of the bees, failing. Nutty stops and eats some honey, only for the bees to sting him to death. Gutsy is on his motorcycle preparing to race across a cliff to the other side. Josh runs past him and zooms across the cliff without even jumping. Velo makes it across with his bike. Todd pushes Gutsy off his motorcyle and goes across the cliff. Meanwhile, Pranky puts his leg out in an attempt to trip one of the runners. Josh trips on his leg and flies through the air at an alarming speed. Pranky laughs, not paying attention until Velo's bike runs over his foot. Todd finally squashes him with the motorcycle. Josh passes Velo and says "Hello" and "Bye" to him. They make it the the harbour, where Velo and Todd turn around to avoid the water. Russell is out on the ocean, when Josh rams through his ship and sinks it. Josh lands on the water but runs on top of it, dodging hungry sharks. He soon makes it back on land and sees Velo, Todd and the finish line up ahead. He quickly races past them and Velo tries to catch up. He pedals so fast that his legs explode. The motorcycle runs out of gas and Todd decides to race the rest of the way. Todd and Josh are both nose-to-nose at the finish line. Just as either of them make it, Injury makes it past the finish line on his wheelchair. The crowd goes wild, but Lumpy disqualifies him as he was supposed to use his feet. He turns to give the trophy to Josh but he is nowhere in sight, so Todd takes the trophy. The jet boots keep operating and Josh could not stop running. Sniffles finishes making a slow motion device and sees the perfect opportunity to use it when he sees Josh in the distance. He turns it on but affects himself, causing him to run slow and Josh to trample him. Josh screams as he races across the globe. Finally, he splatters into Cro-Marmot's ice block, as he has made it to the finish line last place. Lumpy takes the trophy and awards it to Cro-Marmot, much to Todd's misfortune. Moral "Cheaters never win and winners never cheat!" Deaths #Sporty is blasted to pieces by Josh. #Cuddles is run over by Velo's bike. #Several bees splatter on Josh. #Nutty is stung to death. #Todd runs over Pranky. #Russell possibly drowns or gets eaten by sharks (debatable). #Velo's legs explode. #Sniffles is trampled by Josh. #Josh splatters into Cro-Marmot's ice block. Trivia *This is the first time Josh cheats. *This episode shows Josh is not a fast runner. *Lumpy stupidly allowed Velo to ride his bike but disqualified Injury because of his wheelchair. It is also wierd that he gave Cro-Marmot the trophy since Todd made it to the finish line first. *Fatty is not seen for the rest of the episode after Josh puts on the jet boots. It is rumored on the episode's commentary he either gave up or succumbed to a glandular problem. *The moral is the same one used in Olympic Shames. *This episode marks Todd's first kill. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 27 Episodes